In medical technology connection devices (described as “adapters” or “connectors”) are known by means of which a first reservoir, which contains a medicinal active substance, can be connected with a second reservoir, which contains, for example, a liquid, in order to dilute or dissolve the medicinal active substance and transport it into the second reservoir, for example, to mix it with the liquid. The medicinal active substance in the first reservoir, which can have the form of a phial (“vial”), comprises, for example, a powder or fluid. The second reservoir can be designed as a bag (for example, an infusion bag) or as a collapsible, elastic bottle.
For example, the DE 199 30 791 A1 describes a needle adapter, by means of which a first reservoir can be connected with a second reservoir. The needle adapter comprises a hollow needle which is tapered on both ends. By means of said hollow needle, a seal of the first reservoir, as well as a seal of the second reservoir can be penetrated and a flow connection can be formed between the two reservoirs. In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,339 A, the flow connection is also formed by means of a hollow needle which is tapered on both ends. Hollow needles are also used as a type of actuator for the purpose of opening and closing a separate valve body (described, for example, in the WO 96/40327 A1). In the EP 0 795 651 A1, for example, such a valve body is provided through a membrane having openings.